The Shadow People
by trycee
Summary: Mulder and Scully have been on the run for a year in Mexico and into Belize. Scully starts to see something that frightens her and worries Mulder. Based on the real paranormal phenomenom of the The Shadow People
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow People  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** _Shadow People_ are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

Mulder pulled into the parking lot of the dumpy hotel at the end of a unpaved and well worn Mountain road. Chickens raced around the small courtyard as a few native children spoke switching back and forth from Mayan to Spanish. Mulder turned off the car engine and looked over to Scully. Her hair was dyed black and she had it tied up in a pony tail. A wide brim hat covered her head and sunglasses attempted to shield her eyes from the intensity of the sun. He reached out to rub his fingers against her moist chin. She smiled and looked over to him. "Mulder...we can't sit here long...I'll melt..."

A smile spread over his face. "I think we're pretty safe here in no man's land Mexico, Scully...I don't think they'll come this deep into the jungle to find us...relax a little. Well rest and we'll be pulling up to our new life in Belize tomorrow, you'll see."

Scully swallowed hard and Mulder could see her nervousness.

"Scully...if you worried...I mean...it's only been a year...Skinner would do anything for us. He'd fix it so you wouldn't be brought up on charges...You can always tell them that I kidnapped you..."

"Oh my god, Mulder!", she gasped. "I would NEVER say that and I would NEVER leave you either...", she said in shock. "I'm just worried that they will catch us one day. I get nervous that's all... I _**want**_ to be with you, Mulder. If I didn't I wouldn't be here in this god forsaken place if I didn't love you. I only want to be with you, Mulder...How many times do I need to tell you that?", she said irritated, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Its just...", he sighed. "Scully...I feel guilty that..."

"What's our name this time?", she said, cutting him off. She didn't want to get into his guilt ridden soul confession while they were baking in the sun. "What's our name?", she asked curtly.

Mulder nodded that he understood that she was trying to get him to deflect his self-deflation. "Well...after being on the run for over a year and after all the names that we used...I figured, Mr and Mrs Spooky would be a little too obvious...", he grinned.

"Mr. and Mrs Spooky," she repeated. "I feel like that was a life time ago..."

"How about the Peacocks," he laughed.

"Mulder if you ever want to share our bed together again you'll forget we ever investigated the Peacocks...You'll forget that name...", she said, firmly.

Mulder chuckled. "Okay...Did we use the Shroeders yet?"

"You're the one with the photographic memory," she said, as sweat beaded and dripped down to around her neck. "Mulder...I don't mean to get pushy, but I'm baking in this hot car...could you decide on a name already?"

"The Samuels...", he said, as he opened the car door. He walked to the little inn. She could hear Mulder's voice. "Mi esposa y yo quisiera una habitación para la noche."

Scully mentally translated his words, "My wife and I would like a room for the night." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and placed a chilled water bottle on top of her brow. "Mi esposa...", she whispered. "If only I were Mulder...", she said, sadly.

After a year of hiding through-out Mexico, both Mulder and Scully had picked up a fair amount of Spanish, to the point they could understand the lightening fast speech that varied in intensity by the locals throughout their travels but they were still much better reading Spanish than they were in speaking it. Within a few minutes she felt something cool. She gasped and her eyes flew open immediately. Mulder stood outside her door and he was rubbing a damp wash cloth against her forehead. She closed her eyes as he moved the cloth down to her neck and cleavage. "Feel better?", he said, concerned.

"It's so hot, Mulder...", she said, continuing to keep her eyes closed.

"Well...I'll be right back...gotta check the room and then you can get a nice cold shower...", he said, leaning down to plant a cool wet kiss on her cheek.

He could feel her cheeks tighten into a slight smile. "Hurry Mulder...", she said, weakly.

"You know the routine," he said, looking as sweat immediately beaded up again around her forehead. "Gotta make sure we're not sleeping with something poisonous..."

Scully huffed, remembering the various Mexican hotels and pit stops they'd stayed in that had deadly spiders and poisonous snakes in the corner of the rooms or in the showers. "Just be careful..."

"Hang in there and I'll make sure you get cooled off Scully...", he said, touching her chin with his finger before turning to head towards the room.

She opened her eyes slightly to watch him walk towards a little hovel of a hotel room a few yards beyond. She scanned around to make sure no one was approaching that might harm her but everyone had retreated into their own houses. She glanced over to the hotels window and saw the hotel clerk, a small stature Indian man staring back at her with a grin on his face. "Weasel," she muttered under her breath.

She reached to make sure her blouse was closed and was grateful that it was but she still felt like the main course at a buffet from the way the clerk was smiling. She shifted and turned her back towards him. Within a few minutes, Mulder was back by her side and he glanced over to the hotel window but only saw the curtain close. "Was he ogling you, Scully?"

"I'd say yes but I don't want to have a gun battle with a bunch of locals chasing after us because you got insanely jealous...", she said, with a smile.

Mulder turned on the engine, glancing back towards the window but there was no movement. He pulled the car over next to their hotel room. He got out and opened Scully's door and then picked her up like a child, her feet dangled and her head was pressed firmly against his massive chest. He sat her down on the edge of the bed. She could feel a slight rattle of an air conditioner in the corner of the dank room. She could feel for the first time that her clothes were soaked with sweat. She looked over to Mulder and he turned and walked out the door. He came back with one bag each, what was left of their wordily possessions. He slammed the hotel door closed and then knelt down in front of her.

"I'm so weak...", she said, moving only when Mulder lifted her arms or hips stripping her out of her clothes. She sat there on the edge of the bed bare before him. Her eyes were glassy and her skin was fire red and covered in sweat.

He picked her back up and placed her into the tub full of ice cold water that he had started before returning to the car. She sunk down into the water and sighed with pleasure. "Thank you Mulder...", she said as her eyes closed. "But I can't enjoy this if you're miserable..."

"You want me to join you?", he said with a twinkle in his eye but his face quickly changed. "No Scully...this heat is wiping out your strength and I think you better enjoy it. I'll take a shower as soon as you're done..."

Scully clamped her eyes shut and sighed contented again. "Okay..."

"Don't drown in there," he warned.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "You'll save me..."

Mulder reached out and planted a soft kiss on her ruby red lips. "You know I will... I'm gonna go scrounge us up something to eat..."

"Oh god," she said, opening her eyes. "God, if I eat one more tamale stuffed with goat or dog or whatever the hell we've been eating I'm gonna scream..."

"Relax...did you see any dogs around here? They probably ate them a long time ago...", he chuckled.

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You STILL know how to pick a place Mulder...even on the lam we still get the dumpiest places..."

"Don't forget filled with snakes and spiders..."

"And rats...remember that one place..."

"How could I forget, I was dreaming about nibbling something on you when I felt something nibble me...", he said, looking horrified. "That's all behind us now...Monica said this place will be a safe haven for us, Scully...and...get this...they speak English...and its on the coast...so it won't be too hot and...its a small village..."

"Yes but there's still tourists," she said, placing a wet hand on Mulder's forehead as he leaned over her.

"Thanks," he smiled. "They'll be meeting us when we get there."

"How do they know they haven't been followed," she said, shifting around in the water until she got in a more comfortable position.

"They're not stupid, Scully...They probably just think Monica went on vacation..."

"What about John?", she said, looking up at Mulder.

His face reddened at the mention of John's name but Scully's blue eyes were burning into him so intensely he had to turn away. "I got the message, Scully...," he sighed. "Okay, John is coming up through Guatemala...and then using a different passport to enter Belize."

"You won't argue and fight with him this time will you Mulder?", she said softly. "Mulder...I could care less if John likes me or if he likes Monica...I'm too much in love with you to care...I had _your_ baby...", she said, dropping her voice.

Mulder turned back to look at her. "I know...It just bothers me the way he stares at you...that's all. I've become a little more protective of you than before..."

"Ha!", Scully laughed. "You were always protective of me..."

"I guess...after not being with you for almost a year...and William..."

Scully's head dropped down and the familiar pang registered in her heart. Her lip quivered as a tear formed in the corner of her eyes. She looked up at Mulder and could see that he wasn't looking at her. "Scully...I told you before I don't blame you...I know you loved our son...there's never any question of that and you did what a Good Mother would do, Scully...You gave our son a chance...", he said, turning back to plant another kiss upon her lips. His fingers scraped against her cheek as he looked at her lovingly. "I know I'm acting like a fool but I don't want to lose you again...and I know you don't have feelings for John...but it really bothers me to see him staring at you when Monica is standing right there."

She nodded. "That bothers me too...", she sighed. "I don't even think he realizes that he's staring at me Mulder. I know it bothers Monica because she loves him but they have to work things out for themselves...and with them living so far away...", she said. "They are our friends...our allies, Mulder...they risked their jobs and their lives to save us...remember that when he's staring at me...okay?"

Mulder nodded. "I'll get us some grub..."

"As long as it's not actually grubs...", Scully said with a shudder.

"This from a woman that swallowed a roach...", he said pointedly.

"I didn't actually eat it...", she said shaking her head. "Go on...", she said, shooing at him. "Find us some edible food in no man's land Mexico...that's not tainted and won't give us the shits for a week..."

"Damn...", Mulder said, snapping his finger. "I was actually looking forward to that..."

With her hand, she gathered a wave of water and tried to splash him but it only wet the floor. "That's what you get...", he said, pointing. "Be right back..."

"Okay...Lock the door behind you...", she said as he made his way towards the front of their hotel room. "You know I will..."

After about twenty minutes, Scully stood up out of the tub and threw on her robe. She sat down on the corner of the bed and switched on the antiquated television set but she could only make out squiggly lines with people speaking in Spanish. She shrugged her shoulders and placed the remote down but then jumped straight up, her mouth gaped open as her heart raced. She blinked and then turned all around in a full circle, searching for the form she'd just seen in the corner of their hotel room. Mulder walked in with two steaming hot burritos wrapped protectively in banana leaves. He could see Scully's eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking. "What happened?", he said, placing the food on top of the TV.

"I saw someone...but it wasn't a someone..It was a dark figure...a black solid shadow in the corner of the room, " she said, pointing towards the bathroom.

Mulder pulled out his gun and headed towards the bathroom but a minute later he returned. "No one's there."

"I saw it!", she said, her voice was dry and her eyes were wide with fear as she continued to stare in the corner.

Mulder turned to look in the direction she was staring at. He turned back to face her. "There's nothing there Scully..."

"It was black...no distinguishable features...human shaped...like 7 to 8 ft tall or more...", she said, grasping Mulder's waist and burying her head into his shoulder.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed his fingers into her soft hair that had been dyed black. Strands of her hair got caught up into his beard. "It's okay...you probably just saw a ghost..."

"That wasn't a ghost Mulder...", she said, softly. "That was something but it wasn't a ghost..."

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Men**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** Shadow Men are a phenomenon that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off a Shadow Man sighting.**

Mulder pulled her small form over to the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Tell me what did you see?"

"I saw a black form standing in the corner...It was just standing there...No sound...it was so brief but it felt like an eternity, Mulder...", she said, visibly shaken.

"I had X-Files on The Shadow People, I remember them well...", he said softly. "It can be a frightening experience."

She covered the side of her face with Mulder's shirt, smelling his sweat soaked t-shirt. She inhaled and closed her eyes but then tears crept to the corners but didn't fall. "I...I honestly...thought it was death...like the priest would tell us when we were children...", she said, shaking still.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to reassure her that she was safe. "Why would you think it was death?"

She looked up and her face was right under his mouth. His beard tickled her cheek. "I hate your beard," she laughed out loud. "It keeps me from accessing your chin...I used to love to suck on your chin...", she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Isn't that stupid?"

"Scully...", he said, looking down into her eyes. "Tell me...are you sick again?"

"No, " she said, placing a hand against his sideburns. "I was raised that when you saw death he would be like the image of the Grim Reaper...a black shadow that came to take you away...", she choked. "I saw this whatever it was... and that was the first thing that popped into my mind was..._I'm about to die_..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I know all about Shadow People Scully...there's different theories on who and what they are but no one ever said that they saw it and then died...Not that I could ever recall..."

"Then what did I see?", she said, searching his eyes for an explanation.

He was silent a moment. "Did you see more than one?"

"No..."

"Did it have red eyes?"

"No..."

"Was it fluttering about the room?"

"No," she said, laying back against his chest. His arms tightened around her.

"You said it was 7 to 8 ft tall, " he said, to himself. "Did it dissolve like a fog?"

"No," she said, quietly. "I blinked and it was gone, just as it appeared...just watching me...standing there and watching me..."

"Did you see it out the corner of your eye?"

"Yes...I noticed it first out of the corner of my eye and then when I turned to face it Mulder, it was still there...", she said in disbelief. "What does it mean?"

"There's different types...some could be dark spirits or ghosts...or just ghosts that didn't cross over. Some think they exist in a different dimension or are time travelers."

Scully grinned but Mulder continued. "What you're describing is a little different..."

She looked at him confused. "How?"

"No one really knows...but a few times there's been solid type of shadow people, humanoid shaped that just watch..."

"For what?", she asked.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "No one really knows, Scully..."

She looked up at him into his eyes. He maneuvered her backwards with his arms draped around her waist so he could lean in to kiss her. They're lips locked for a few moments before Mulder sucked on Scully's lower lip, nipping playfully at her red swollen lip. She smiled into his open mouth and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips further against his, sliding her tongue in his mouth. "You need to eat," Mulder said, breaking away. "You need your strength and this heat has drained you. You almost fainted from this heat...You better eat."

"Aaaah...", Scully said, whining. "Can't we just forgo the food and just get to more important things?", she said with a soft smile.

Mulder could see desire in her beautiful blue eyes. He loved the panting she did when she was turned on. He didn't think she even realized that she did it. "Scully...I promise...after we eat...We will..."

Scully made a face and then slid off of Mulder's lap. He closed his eyes already missing the feel of her on top of his lap. She grabbed up the two banana leaf bundles. "How do we know this is actual meat?"

"Because I was there when the guy killed the chicken...that's what took me so long...", he smiled.

Scully shuddered. "And we are about to eat one of the chickens walking around here...those skinny little things from out there," she said, pointing towards the courtyard of the small mountain village.

"Since when did you become so picky Scully?", Mulder grinned.

"Since I spent too many days having everything drained out of me into a make-shift toilet...I prefer not to do that today, thank you...I really want us to get to Belize feeling good..."

"I don't think beans will kill us...", he said, as she handed him his bundle.

"No, it won't kill you, it'll just kill me from the after-effects!"

Mulder laughed out-loud. "I saw him cook the chicken in oil, he fried it. Then he added a few tomatoes, some avocado, and a few beans with some peppers in it. Nothing experimental..."

"You better hope so...", she said, with a raised eyebrow. "If I have any reactions from this Mulder...not only am I blaming you," she smiled. "But I'm killing you..."

"Then who would you have to protect you?", he said, grabbing her to sit back down onto his lap.

"Okay...", she sighed, her eyes filled again with desire. "So I won't actually kill you...I'd hurt you but not kill you..."

Mulder leaned in for another kiss and this time they deepened the kiss. Mulder slid Scully off his lap and onto the bed. He took the two unopened banana bundles and tossed them to the floor. He quickly stripped of his shirt and pants and then hovered over her on the bed, stroking her now black strands. "I love you Scully...Not only will I protect you...but I will always love you..."

Scully smiled a full wattage smile. "I know it..."

Scully gasped and woke up scanning the dark room. She glanced over to Mulder who was sleeping soundly next to her. She reached out and touched his skin. "Mulder...", she whispered.

He stirred in his sleep but still snored softly. She glanced again around the room. She felt uneasy and wasn't sure why. "Mulder...", she said a little louder.

"Hmm?", he said, as he sat up in a a daze. "Scully?"

She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you..."

At the sound of Scully calling him honey, he perked up. "Yeah? What's wrong..."

She moved closer to him, trying to get as close to him as possible. Mulder reached out for the blanket to cover her naked body. "You're shivering...are you cold?"

"I...I guess...I feel afraid...", she said, pressing herself against him.

"Of that shadow?", he said in a whisper.

"Yes...", she sighed, breathing deeply. "I don't know what I was dreaming about...I just suddenly woke up and it felt like someone was watching me..."

"Does it still feel that way?"

"Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mulder cradled her and then switched on the lamp next to his side of the bed. "Is that better?"

"Yeah...", she said, nodding. "The sooner we get out of here the better..."

"At first light...We'll peel out of here...We're only about 11 minutes from Tapachula and we'll charter a small plane into Belize...it's all been arranged for us...", he said, wrapping her in his arms and pulling up the blanket to cover her breasts and shoulder's. "You're safe with me Scully. "

"I always am...", she sighed and then closed her eyes.

Mulder scanned the room himself and then watched as her eyes fluttered and she feel instantly into a restful sleep.

Morning came quickly and so they showered and dressed and immediately headed for the car. Scully looked around the small village courtyard and not a soul was in sight. She climbed into the car and watched as Mulder turned on the engine and backed out. Scully smiled to herself as she watched him. Mulder had been known to get lost but with the GPS from their rental car, he was now more self-assured wherever they went. But out of the corner of Scully's eye she saw something move...a black shadow. She turned in the direction but there was nothing there. She gripped Mulder's hand as she scanned the small hut like buildings, the trees, on back to the hotel as they quickly began to fade in the distance but she saw nothing else. She turned to look back at Mulder and he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Ready for a rocky, frightening little plane ride Scully?"

"Thanks Mulder...You always know what to say to ease my mind..."

Mulder chuckled. "We'll be fine and before you know it we'll be in sunny little Belize...by the ocean...drinking margaritas or whatever they drink there..."

"And seeing Monica and John..."

"Yeah...it'll be good to see them again...", he said quietly.

"Yes...in just a few hours...I can't wait..."

_**PUNTA GORDA, BELIZE**_

"Somethings not right," Monica said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Monica?", John said, sitting up in his chair with a clear view of the ocean beyond. He sipped on his ice cold beer and twisted around his plate with the three Garnachas on his plate, they'd picked up at a road side Belizean style fast food joint. "This looks like pizza but it has fried corn tortillas and refried beans spread on it with cheese topped like a pizza...", he said. "Is it a pizza or a taco?"

Monica laughed to herself. "You'd think after being around me all these years, John, you'd be used to Hispanic foods by now."

"This isn't Mexican food...in Belize is it?", he said, pointing at the three circular tortillas on his plate.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Anyway, John. I have a bad feeling..."

"Our contact said they made it to the plane...They're on there way right now..."

"I know...it's not that...I have a feeling that something is following them..."

"Something?"

She smiled shyly. "Some one..."

John took another swig of his beer. "Well...when they get here...We'll look to see if anyone as followed them...Skinner is on his way too. We'll let him know as well.

"Alright...", she smiled. "Isn't this the most beautiful place on earth?"

John turned to look at the expanse of blue waters and palm trees all around them. "Yes it is...Its absolutely beautiful...but not as beautiful as you..."

Monica and John both leaned in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss. "I love you...", he said, to Monica.

"I love you too...I miss you and I hate not being with you."

"I miss you too. They're watching us right now though, Monica...We have to play it this way for a little longer...And when we feel its safe...we can then be together...'

"I hate that you're back in New York and I'm out west. I'm hoping Skinner will tell us...that we all can get back to a regular life...Maybe you could move to San Antonio with me then."

"I'd like that...", he smiled, handing her a fresh beer from a cooler at his feet. "Its just a little longer...When they get here and Skinner too, we'll find out where we all stand."

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Men**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

**Shadow Men are a phenomenon that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off a Shadow Man sighting.**

Monica stood on the pristine beach watching as the sea plane circled around twice before setting down finally onto the ocean waters a few years from the shore. The nearest airport was over three hours away in Belize City, though there was an air strip in Punta Gorda. But Monica had arranged for a sea plane to deliver Mulder and Scully to Punta Gorda. She squeezed John's hand and smiled at him excitedly. He smiled back as they both strained to see Mulder and Scully against the brightness of the blue waters with brilliant reds and golds blending from the sky as the sun set. Mulder and Scully exited the plane onto a small boat and were quickly whisked over to the beach where they jumped out into the water and padded their way over to the waiting arms of Monica with John smiling next to her.

"Oh my god, black hair...we could be twins," Monica said, hugging Scully tightly.

The two friends hugged and wouldn't let go, both had tears streaming down their faces as they pulled apart and examine Scully's long dyed locks. Her hair fell down past her shoulders. Mulder walked up to Doggett and they both shook hands, nodding towards each other. Mulder appreciated John but he was still quite leery of him mainly because of his feelings towards Scully. Scully turned to give John a hearty hug and then broke away quickly again wiping at her face, trying to choke back the tears. Mulder hugged Monica who beamed at them both. "Welcome to Punta Gorda, you're new home...", she said, excitedly. "Temporarily we hope...", she said secondly.

"Let me take both your bags," John said, grabbing them from Mulder's hand. "Come on, that had to be a very long flight...", he said glancing quickly to take in Scully's appearance. She was dressed in long pants, with a soft purple blouse and was barefooted with sand between her toes.

"It was...", Scully sighed. "Lots of bumps and turbulence but we made it," she said turning to Mulder.

He could see the double meaning in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Monica smiled again and then turned to head up the beach. "I'm sure you're starved...", she said talking behind her.

Mulder placed his hand at the small of Scully's back and guided her through the sand to the beach where they put on flip flops. John silently carried their bags with him following behind Monica as they walked over to a Guest house they had rented right off the beach. Monica stopped at the top of the stairs and made a beeline for the front door. She opened it and waited for the couple to enter. "This is a three roomed home, I rented it for us all, " she said, turning on the light in the dimming room. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here..."

The cabin was beautifully decorated with tropical décor. Scully scanned the room. There was a television set and a sectional and wicker furniture making up the living room space. Just beyond was a large dining room table made out of wicker as well and a small kitchen. And then there were three spaced master bedrooms and baths for privacy. Monica pointed to the bedroom closest to the kitchen. "That's your room. We're all only here overnight and then we will all have to split back up in the morning. John and I will have to head back to work...he's due in New York in two days and I have to go back to San Antonio in two days as well."

"Is Skinner coming?"

John, sat their bags into their bedroom. "Skinner took the long route, we all had to come differently. He is coming through Belize City...so he should be here in about an hour."

"Why don't you both freshen up and I'll order us something to eat...", Monica smiled. "Oh Dana...I brought that stuff...You can strip that color out of your hair..."

"Oh thank God!," she sighed. "I never thought I'd miss my red hair as much as I have," she grinned.

"I think you look beautiful in any color," Mulder smiled.

Scully glanced quickly at Mulder, a shy smile on her lips. She looked back over to Monica speaking in an unspoken language that women share. Monica smiled back and winked.

Scully looked over to Mulder and could see he was still on edge from the trip but she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom with her. They showered in between kissing and fondling and dressed quickly, feeling refreshed. Mulder flipped on the television and was happy that everything was in English, mostly. Scully had wrapped her hair in a towel and went back into the bathroom and stared into the mirror at her own reflection, brushing her long red locks with a brush. Mulder had assured her that not a single bit of painted strains were left in her hair. She had to adjust to staring back at herself again, the Dana Scully she remembered after staring in the mirror at the dark haired fugitive for over a year. She tossed the color stripper box into the garbage and rejoined Mulder in the bedroom. He whistled when he saw her and then lifted her up in his arms, planting a kiss on her full lips. He laid her on to the bed but she wiggled free. "Mulder...they're waiting on us...", she giggled.

"They can wait a little longer...", he said, hungrily.

"No," she said, racing for the door. She composed herself and then shot Mulder a mischievous grin. "Later...", she said, winking.

Mulder smiled a tilted smile and then kissed her quickly on the cheek. They walked out into the brightly lit guest house. Monica guided them both outdoors to sit at the table on the deck over-looking the beach and the dark tropical waters beyond. The smell of salt water filtrated the air and they could hear the waves sloshing against the shore.

Monica happily placed a homemade burger and fries in front of them along with two cokes she'd ordered from up the road. Scully and Mulder's eyes lit up and they turned to glance at each other. It had been too long since they'd eaten anything remotely familiar.

"I never thought I'd enjoy a greasy burger this much," Scully said, licking her lips as the burger slid down her throat.

Both Mulder and John watched her eagerly but then Mulder turned to glance at John but he darted his eyes away looking down at his own plate, avoiding Mulder's eyes. Monica watched them all with a curiosity. She knew John was attracted to Scully but she also knew that he loved her and she knew that Scully loved Mulder. Monica also knew that she could have easily become angry with John and his continued attraction for his former partner and her friend but she was trying not to give in to those feelings. Scully after-all was a beautiful woman and she also knew that John's attraction to her was only that...attraction and that nothing could ever come of it, and so she shrugged it all off. She felt that Mulder too was attractive but she loved John and had loved him for years and nothing not even being split-up as partners and surveyed by the FBI constantly for the past year would change that.

Mulder was barely listening as both John and Monica chatted on. He like Scully was engrossed in their meal. When they were finished, John placed a beer in front of Mulder and they all sat back to relax, waiting on Skinner's arrival. Scully was laughing at a joke Monica had given when she saw something out the corner of her eye peering at her from behind a door. All color drained from her and Monica stopped talking and glanced from Scully to Mulder and then back. "Dana...are you okay?"

"I thought I saw something...", Scully said, grabbing for Mulder's hand.

Monica turned to look in the direction Scully was staring in but saw nothing. Scully smiled shyly and then began to talk again with Monica when something else happened. She could hear ghostly whispers..."Shehhehe...Wahhhh...Go...Ahhh...", like a whirlwind the voices circled around her, making her dizzy until her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted, her head collapsing onto Mulder's shoulder.

"Oh god," Monica said, standing up and racing off to find a damp cloth.

Mulder gently slapped Scully's face trying to get her to focus. Monica returned with the cloth and placed the cold cloth against Scully's forehead which made her jolt upward. "Scully?", Mulder said, holding her in his arms.

"Mulder...I...", she said, trying to form coherent words.

"Don't speak...", he said, kissing the top of her forehead. "It's alright. Maybe you need to rest..."

"Has this happened before?", John asked.

"She almost fainted yesterday...the heat was too extreme for her..."

"There's a breeze right now...it gets hot but not as hot as where you were...", Monica reassured.

"Maybe it's the stress of everything...I'm not sure," Mulder said, picking her up in his arms and heading back towards the bedroom with Monica following behind him.

Mulder laid Scully down on top of the bed. Monica placed a wet cloth on the top of her forehead and turned on the fan. "Thanks," Scully smiled.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Scully said, shaking her head. "It was probably just my blood sugar dropping. We hadn't eaten all day...I guess the coke was too much..."

"I'll let you both know when Skinner gets here...", she said, closing the door back behind her.

Mulder sat along side her on the bed. "It wasn't the drink, was it?"

Scully pursed her lips. "I heard voices all around me...swirling around me...that's after I saw one of those Shadow People behind the entrance of the door, just staring at me...Am I going crazy? Am I just stressed because of all this running around?"

"No...You are actually seeing them, Scully...but why all of a sudden...I don't know..."

"I almost fainted yesterday because of the heat Mulder, but not today..."

"I know," he said, grazing her cheekbone with his fingers.

"What do they want with me?", she said, helplessly.

"I don't know, Scully...but we will find out...I promise..."

Skinner stepped out of the rental car grabbing up his bag and he was greeted by Monica and John. He shook their hands firmly and Monica lead him to his bedroom. He showered and changed into something more comfortable and when he returned to the porch, Monica had ordered him a burger and fries also from up the road at a food stand. He gladly devoured it and was grateful for the cold beer but his thoughts were on both Mulder and Scully. Monica had explained about Scully's fainting episode and he was worried about her health and what her fainting could mean. He needed to get them back home.

Monica knocked on the bedroom door of Mulder and Scully. "Skinner's here," she said, from the outside.

Mulder kissed Scully on the lips. "I'll be right back..."

"No!", she said, firmly, lifting up off the bed. "I'm okay, now I promise..."

"Scully, I want you to lay down...I'm not asking you...I'm telling you to lay down."

She looked up at him and reached out and touched his hand. "Mulder...If I get dizzy, I promise I'll tell you but I feel fine now...it was the voices, I swear..."

Mulder shook his head and then dropped it to his chin. "Okay...but the minute you see one or hear any voices...let me know. Dig your nail into my hand as a signal..."

"Alright..."

He sat up and then grabbed up her hand. He walked with his hand gripping her waist as if he were afraid she might collapse at any moment. With one hand he opened the door and they walked out to meet Walter Skinner for the first time in an entire year. Skinner stood up and hugged Scully tightly. A rare smile was on his lips. He shook Mulder's hand but drew him in for a hug as well. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you both.", he smiled.

"We're happy to see you too, sir.", Mulder said, as he guided Scully to her seat.

Monica reached out and touched her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and then released it.

"How was your trip?", Scully asked, fully aware that all eyes were on her.

"Long but fine...", Skinner nodded. "Now...we're running out of time...tomorrow I have to drive back to Belize City and take a flight out to Puerto Rico...I'm taking a rare vacation and I need it to look like Belize was a stop-over."

"Gotcha," Mulder nodded.

Skinner pulled out a large white envelope from his briefcase. "There's a few letters from your mother in there, Dana."

Scully's eyes misted up as she fingered the envelope gently but said nothing. "She's doing fine," Skinner said to answer her unspoken question. "I have your new identities. Its just as good as the ones the Gunmen had made for you a few years back, if not better. I'll need to take the other ones with me and destroy them."

Both Mulder and Scully handed him their old passports and photo ideals that they hadn't used since entering into Mexico. "You are now Mr and Mrs. Breakstone of Utah...both retired early from teaching and now living here..."

"For how long?", Scully asked. "How long will we have to remain here?"

Skinner sighed. "I'm working on it... They are still actively searching for you as of right now. They are still monitoring all of us and they're monitoring your mother and brothers, Dana."

Scully's head dropped down. Skinner glanced over to Mulder. He noticed for the first time the scraggly beard Mulder was boasting but also the worry lines that had formed under his eyes since escaping. "I think they'll be shelving your file real soon...I'm counting on it. And I'm trying to make a way to bring you both back..."

"What about Scully?", Mulder asked concerned. "Will she be able to get back to living her own life? I need for her to be cleared of all wrong doing..."

"It'll take some doing but I may be able to wipe your record clean but it'll still be maybe a year before your forgotten I can do my best to clear you so you can return to working again...maybe even go back to school so you can practice medicine."

Scully grinned and looked over to Mulder. They exchanged loving glances but she then turned abruptly back to Skinner. "And Mulder?"

"He'll have to be out of sight. You know...people disappear into the woods like in the Appalachian mountains or out near the coast and no one knows where they are for years, if ever...maybe we can arrange for something like that for you both..."

"That sounds good," she said, breathing out the air she was holding in her lungs. "I want you to know that If I can't return with Mulder, I just won't return...", she said, looking Skinner directly in the eyes.

Skinner nodded and then gave Mulder a look letting him know that he was always a lucky bastard. Skinner then turned back to Doggett and Reyes. "It looks like they're pulling the surveillance on you too. They've found nothing that justifies continued surveillance of you too. If you play it safely now traveling back..you can probably transfer to the same city..."

Monica beamed. Unlike Mulder and Scully who were more openly affectionate now after a year of being together on the run, she and John were still shy about showing their affections in front of others. But John smiled back at her and their eyes lingered on each other a moment before breaking the glance.

"Oh...", Skinner said, snapping his finger. "There's money in that envelope to rent or for buy a small home here...Its extremely cheap here so that shouldn't be a problem. I took the liberty of including a few houses that are for sale or rent. If for any reason I need to contact you...I will mail you a disposable phone. There's no need for an address since everyone knows each other here. A phone will be my only correspondence. If you receive any letters or anything else suspicious, then leave immediately.", he said, sternly.

Scully nodded and squeezed Mulder's hand but she didn't press her nail into his hand so he understood that she was worried. He worried too, the evidence was on both of their faces, he noted, they'd aged slightly.

"Well...I'm gonna rest up," Skinner said, standing up. "Got a long drive back to the city in the morning."

"Thank You again for coming here sir," Scully said. ""Thank You for everything you've done..."

Skinner smiled shyly. "Not a problem..."

"Sir," Mulder said, standing up and shaking his hand. "Thank you again."

Skinner nodded and just as he reached for the door, Mulder spilled out. "Any news on what ever happened to Kersh?"

Skinner placed his hands on his waist and lowered his head a second. "Kersh was found dead a few days after we got you out...Found dead in his home...No one knows who did it."

Both Mulder and Scully were stunned. "And...what about Gibson?"

"We can tell you that...", Monica said, looking over to Scully and then up to Mulder who still stood by Skinner's side.

"Good nite everyone," Skinner said, heading for his room.

Mulder sat back at Scully's side facing both Doggett and Reyes. "We have him in a safe house...we moved him out of the U.S into Canada near Vancouver. No one will find him...He's safe."

"That's good...I've worried about him all this time," Mulder confessed.

"He's doing great," John added. "Our contacts keep a watch out for him...He's in good hands."

Mulder nodded. "Well...I think I better take the little woman in for some rest ourselves. Its been a long journey. A journey I'm grateful we're able to take thanks to you both...", he said with all earnestly.

Monica and John both smiled. John glanced quickly to Scully but her eyes were glued on to Mulder. Mulder took Scully's hand and without releasing it, they walked hand-in-hand back to their own bedroom. Monica stood up and cleaned up the mess while John helped. She went to turn off the light when she saw a dark figure standing on the beach in the moonlight. It gave her chills. "John...do you see that?", she said, pointing.

John looked towards the beach but couldn't see anything. "See what?"

"They're standing on the beach," she said, as the black figure continued to look up towards their guest house.

"We have our guns, Monica...If anyone tries coming in here they'll get shot by five people..."

Monica blinked and the figure disappeared. Her mouth fell open and she turned pale in color but Doggett didn't notice as he grabbed for his gun. "Come on in," he said, pulling her with him. He locked the front door and placed a chair underneath it and then he and Monica retired to their own room. He placed another chair under the door and then they quickly undressed into their night clothes and climbed into bed. Monica was asleep within a few minutes but Doggett kept an ear out for any noises throughout the night.

**Reviews Are Welcomed; Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Men**

**Part 4  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

**Shadow Men are a phenomenon that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off a Shadow Man sighting.**

Scully panted wildly, with her hand raise to her jaw she tried to scream out as the black figure stood beside her bed. She glanced over to Mulder but he was asleep. Scully watched as the black figure continued to stare at her and within an instant it was gone. "MULDER!", she screamed.

"WHAT...What is it?", he said, jumping up.

"Mulder...", she cried out, grabbing for him.

He tucked his arm around her and placed her sobbing head against his chest, rocking her. "What's wrong, Scully?"

"It was standing over me...", she whispered. "Mulder...I was paralyzed, I couldn't move...I couldn't speak..."

Mulder's face tensed. "I think I know what these particular Dark shadows are, Scully...I have a good ideal..."

Monica sat at the large dining table sipping on a cup of coffee when Doggett appeared from the bedroom, showered and dressed. "Hey, I expected to wake up to you this morning, not find you out here typing away..."

She smiled shyly. "Sorry...I was trying to do a little investigating," she said, pointing to her laptop.

"On what?"

"Our little visit last night from that dark being on the beach...", she said, looking into his weary face.

"I didn't see anything, Monica...Are you _sure you saw it?"_

Monica smirked. "Yes, John...I'm sure...Apparently, its nothing new...they're called Shadow People..."

"Sounds like another wacky X-Files case...", he said, laughing it off as he grabbed up a cup of coffee.

"John, you are worst than a skeptic...", she said, sipping on her own coffee. "Maybe we can figure out what type it was..."

"Oh no...", he said shaking his head. "_WE _have to fly out of here to get back to our regular lives in just a few hours..."

Monica nodded. "Okay...fine...I'll whip us all up some breakfast...but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to figure this out...", she said, standing up.

"Alright...but let's try to put it on the back burner...it'll be awhile before we can see each other again."

Monica bent down and kissed Doggett on the lips. "Message received Agent Doggett", she said, walking into the kitchen. The bedroom door opened and both Mulder and Scully walked out looking refreshed.

"Morning," they both said, as they made their way for the table next to Doggett.

Doggett glanced a few times at Scully but he smiled shyly as he looked over to Mulder who was watching him. "Sleep well?", Doggett asked.

Scully looked over to Mulder, her eyes wide with worry. "Not really..."

"OH?", Monica said, surprised.

"Well...not because of _that_...", Scully said, turning to Mulder who had furrowed his brow. "Well...because of _that_ but that wasn't the only thing."

Mulder rolled his eyes but said nothing. Scully's face was flushed with embarrassment but she kept her eyes on Mulder communicating with him wordlessly.

Monica sat two steamy mugs of coffee in front of them and smiled to herself, she always admired their silent communication. Scully glanced down at her fingers and then up at both Monica and John. "I've had something happened to me in the last few days and I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure it out..."

"Yeah sure...", Monica said, seating her self back at the table next to John.

"I've seen something called...Shadow People...", Scully said seriously. "Its a phenomenon that..."

"I know!", Monica said, interrupting, as she swung her laptop around so the couple could see. "I was just looking it up myself..."

"You are psychic!", Mulder grinned.

"Actually, I saw one on the beach last night...but John..."

"I didn't see anything..."

"Of course," Mulder thought to himself.

"I saw one standing and watching me last night," Scully said, reaching for Mulder's hand. They entwined their fingers and glanced at each other several times. "I've seen them now three other times...Once inside our hotel room, once yesterday morning, once last evening and then this...", she said, glancing over to John.

She could see the disbelief in Doggett's face but she looked back to Mulder and could see his understanding. She smiled and squeezed her fingers against his.

"Good morning," Skinner said, exiting his room.

"Morning, sir...", Scully and Mulder said.

"What could we get you?", Doggett asked.

"Would you like coffee?", Monica said, grabbing up a mug.

"Yes, that would be great," Skinner said, walking over to the table.

There was an awkward moment but then Mulder glanced over to Skinner. "Has there been any word about our son..."

Scully's face reddened and she dropped her eyes as everyone but Mulder turned to look at her. Mulder then turned to look at Scully and they're eyes met. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he tried to convey that it was necessary.

"No, I haven't...I'm sure they're still looking for William...But I'm not exactly in on that loop...", Skinner said, watching as Scully squirmed.

Mulder tightened his grip on her hand. "What if they're watching you Scully," Mulder said, turning back towards her. "Because they're looking for William."

"Whose looking for William?", Doggett asked. "The super soldiers?"

"No, them...", Mulder said, glancing to Monica and Skinner before his gaze returned to Scully.

Scully swallowed hard. "You think they're aliens..."

"Yes I do...", he said, looking hard into her eyes. "They're solid formed figures...right, that's what you described...black figures...they appear and disappear...no mist...just gone..."

"But I saw one too...", Monica said.

"But you are open to them, Monica...You're sensitive...You could probably see them when none of the rest of us could...And you did help bring William into this world. You may be marked..."

"Wait," Skinner said, confused. "What are we talking about here?", Skinner asked, sitting his coffee mug back down.

Scully explained the situation to Skinner and he sighed loudly. "You know...there's nothing we can do against something we can't control...or see..."

"I know...", Mulder nodded.

"You think they're appearing to me because of William?", Scully said, as a tear trailed down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and composed herself as the old Dana Scully, the FBI agent.

"They may have been watching you all along, Scully...since your abduction...and maybe they've become more visible in the past few days because you have been more sensitive yourself..."

"What do you mean?", she said, with a raised eyebrow.

Monica spoke. "You're saying Mulder...that because Dana has been missing William, they've been appearing to her...but are they there to comfort or do something else?"

Mulder nodded. "That's the question..."

"So what...I can't think about our son? I can't mourn our lost?", she said in a whisper. She pushed her tears further back and straightened her posture, her face tight and emotionless.

"I'm not saying that...," he said, wrapping his fingers around her shoulder. "I'm saying they are probably watching...for what purpose we don't know...but you are his mother, Scully. You are connecting in a way that I am not...No one knows why they watch us, Scully...these Shadow People...maybe your emotions has triggered them..."

"I didn't see them before...", she countered.

"Maybe they didn't choose to make themselves visible...", he said.

Skinner looked uncomfortable as if he were intruding into a private conversation but he didn't move, he instead sipped on his coffee and glanced over to Doggett who looked uncomfortable as well but he knew it was a different reason that Doggett was uncomfortable seeing the closeness of Scully with Mulder.

"Why know? Why not when I first...", she said, dropping her shoulders.

"Because...", Mulder said capturing her eyes.

In a wordless conversation Mulder conveyed his message to Scully. _**"Because you have been feeling lost lately..." **_Scully dropped her eyes but then return her gaze to Mulder, locking it in. _**"I'm not emotionless Mulder...Williams lost...The lost of our former life...My family...sometimes its too great...but my will is strong...as long as I'm with you..."**_

Monica looked over to Doggett who looked baffled as he watched them stare at each other for an eternity without speaking another word. Monica smiled to herself but she also wished she could have that with John. Skinner on the other hand was quite used to their little 'private conversations', and so he continued to sip on his coffee until they decided to share their conversation with everyone else.

Mulder smiled and pulled her in closer to him. She smiled back with her eyes.

"Well...", Doggett said, breaking them out of their trance. "So what do we do about these ghost people or alien people or whatever they are..."

Mulder rolled his eyes. His former annoyance with John had returned. Scully gave him a quick raised eyebrow and he tampered down his feelings, Doggett was none the wiser.

"There's nothing that can be done...", Monica said. "If what you said is right, Mulder...then they may have been watching her all along...they could be watching us all..."

"Could be..."

"Well, " Skinner said, raising up. "I've got to head back to Belize City. I've got a plane to catch to San Juan."

Mulder nodded. Doggett stood up. "We've got to pack too. The sea plane is taking me back to Guatemala. I'm flying out from there back to New York."

"What about you Monica?", Scully said curious.

"I'm driving to Mexico and then chartering a plane to Mexico City and then flying into San Antonio."

"I guess we have to start our new lives," Scully said, turning to Mulder.

"Temporarily Scully...till its clear to come back and you can return to a normal life..."

"With you," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Of course...You can't get rid of me that quickly..."

"Not after all these years," Skinner chuckled.

Scully suddenly smiled her beautiful wide smile surprising everyone who rarely got to see her smile. "Honestly, sir... I think from day one that was it...I was hooked. I knew then that I'd found the one..."

"So did I...", Mulder smiled.

"Yeah...I could tell," Skinner sighed.

Mulder and Scully chuckled. "What can we say?", Mulder said, shrugging his shoulders.

Monica glanced at Doggett and could see the sadness in his eyes. She was surprised by the sadness but she grabbed Doggett's hand. She thought to herself that maybe John needed more time to get over his crush he continued to have over Scully.

Each of them gathered up their belongings in preparation for their departure. Skinner hugged both Mulder and Scully tightly. "I'll be in touch...As soon as I can I'll make a way for you to return...but again, Mulder...you'll have to stay hidden..."

"I know...", he nodded.

Skinner hugged Monica and shook Doggett's hand. "Well, " Skinner said, looking back towards his rental car as he stood by the steps. "Take care of yourselves...", he said, as he turned reluctantly and walked off towards the car.

They watched as he pulled off and they waved in his direction until he disappeared from view. Doggett gripped Monica around the waist, holding her tightly as she kissed his cheek. "It won't be long...just put in the transfer request..."

"I'm gonna miss you, ya' know that!", he said with a thick New York accent, as he broke from their embrace.

Monica was teary eyed but she wiped her tears away quickly. John and Mulder shook hands firmly and then John hugged Scully loosely without lingering or touching her for longer than he needed. He knew he was being watched by both Mulder and Monica.

"Thank You for coming...", Scully said.

"I'm just glad your both safe..." Doggett said.

He then smiled over to Monica and grabbed her hand and she walked with him down to the beach where the driver of the boat that Mulder and Scully had come to shore on was waiting. She watched as Doggett was whisked over to the same sea plane and within a few minutes, he was up in the air. She watched until she could no longer see the plane against the bright tropical sky. When she returned to the porch, Scully wrapped her hands around her and they hugged tightly. "You okay?", she said, worried about her friend.

"I'll be okay," Monica said, holding on to Scully. "I better go myself...I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"You'll be safe by yourself?", Mulder questioned.

"I'm Mexican, Mulder," Monica laughed. "I was born and raised in Mexico. I'll be fine...plus, I am armed.", she said, pointing to her waist holster.

"Okay," Mulder smiled.

He grabbed up her bags and placed them into her rental jeep. Monica hugged Mulder tightly but when she and Scully hugged, they both cried openly. "I'll miss you...", Monica said.

"I'll miss you too," Scully said, wiping at her eyes. "Thank You for everything Monica."

"Take care of yourselves...", Monica smiled.

She pulled off and headed for the international highway. They watched until she disappeared and then Mulder pulled Scully into the warmth of arms with a crooked smile on his lips. He gazed down into her brilliant blue eyes that matched the sea just beyond them. "Scully...you're so beautiful..."

Scully matched his smile. "You're not too bad yourself," she said, with a wink as she gazed up into his brightly lit hazel eyes.

Mulder placed his lips firmly against hers until she opened her mouth, granting access. They kissed as Scully stood on her tip toes in her mega heels with her arms wrapped around Mulder's neck, their soft lips pressing against each others as their tongues tasted and explored each others mouths. He lifted her up off her feet for a moment before returning her to the soft sand.

"You ready Mulder?"

"To start a new chapter on our lives...where we can stay put for a short time...until..."

"Until we can return...when the heat is off...", she nodded.

"Yes...I'm ready..."

He grabbed up their bags and threw them into the rental car Doggett had left for them. Mulder stared at Scully, her brilliant auburn hair was striking against the backdrop of the palm trees, the sandy white beaches and crystal clear blue waters. He smiled a side ways smile and started the car. "Off to find us a place to live...", he said, softly. "Together..."

Scully grinned and grabbed the side of his thick meaty hands and held it. Without a word, they stared deep into each-others eyes until Mulder had to remove his hand so he could drive. But Scully scooted over and leaned against him as she always did.

A dark figure moved out from behind the trees watching as they drove off down the road. A moment later it disappeared.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED: THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadow People**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** **_**Shadow People**_** are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

_***The Charlton Inn is a real Inn in Punta Gorda owned by Duane and Miladi Wagner Jr. I have never met them. I am basing the physical descriptions of them and their family members on the Island and the cultural heritage of the region and my own imagination.**_

After a fitful night, Scully awoke to the brightly lit apartment in Punta Gorda. The day before had been a blur of activity as they searched the small town for a place to live. None of the listings Skinner had given them had panned out and all the lodges and Guest houses around Punta Gorda were booked so they were left with one choice in a place to live, the Charlton Inn in one of their five apartments. The apartment had a few furnishings and a patio with a view of the baby blue ocean beyond. They'd fallen asleep not long after getting the keys, their exhaustion kicking in causing them to sleep for over 12 hours. Scully remembered how impressed she was with the owner of the Charlton Inn, The Wagner Family and how they not only ran the Inn, as Duane Wagner had explained it, but also owned and operated a cable television station and a grocery store. She glanced around at the nicely furnished studio apartment with colorful linen sheets,e blankets and curtains as well as locally built hardwood furniture and smiled. _This was their own little space, she didn't have to run today,_ she thought to herself.

In one corner of the small apartment was the kitchen area and stove. Against a bare wall was a small table with two chairs and against the far wall, there was a desk and chair with Internet connection and a bureau with a mirror and two separate dressers were on the opposite wall. The compact apartment was open floor planned with no divisions separating the bedroom from the kitchen or the living room with a couch, coffee table and two end tables and lamps sat in front of the small television set that was housed in a tiny shelving unit against the wall. The air conditioning grunted lightly as the fan spun around in a circle against her side of the bed. Scully glanced over to Mulder's side but he was gone. She stood up and she instantly jerked her feet at the cool feel of the tile that covered the entire apartments floor. She made her way over to the bathroom but it was empty. She threw on her robe and then opened the door leading to the patio where she found Mulder asleep in a hammock. She kissed his cheek softly. "Mulder...", she said, soft and low. "How long you been out here?"

Mulder placed a hand over his eyes so he could focus on Scully's face against the bright sun. He was pleased with what he saw, he always was. "I woke up to see the sun coming up...you look too peaceful to wake...It's the first time you've slept through the night in a few weeks, plus I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try this thing out...Wanna join me?"

Scully looked over the hammock that Mulder was sprawled out in, swaying in the wind. "We'll hurt ourselves...", she said, with a grin.

"Sit on my lap," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I know _why_ you want me to sit on your lap," she leered.

"Ooooh...", he teased. "Sit down and lay back on me...".

"What if we flip over...", she said nervously.

"Will you stop worrying, I've got you...", he said, as she slowly sat down on his lap and then twisted until her feet were up in between his legs.

Scully waited until the hammock stopped rocking before she slowly leaned back against him. He kissed her on the neck. "Isn't this the most beautiful place you've ever seen, Scully?"

"It is...", she sighed. "It's gorgeous...No monsters...no super soldiers...no end time...Just you and me..."

"That's right," he said as they swayed slightly. "I just wish it hadn't taken us to be on the run for us to enjoy this..."

"Yeah me too," she said sadly. "Me too..."

He ran his hand through her soft red hair and then let his hand travel down to her right breast and he quickly cupped it. Scully made no sound but she closed her eyes and then opened them quickly scanning around the balconies to see if anyone else was watching them. When she was satisfied that they weren't, she closed her eyes again and sighed. His hands began to run circles around her breast, teasing her. "You know Scully...as long as we've been together..."

"I consider it a total of ten years myself, Mulder. I consider our partnership our long drawn-out dating...", she said, looking up at him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I do too...but as long as we've been together...you know...we never actually were...you know..."

"What?"

"Domestic..."

Scully chuckled. "Domestic, Mulder?"

"I mean...We have a child...we've been on the run for over a year now...but we never actually like...lived...together...as a couple...without...being on the run...I mean motel hopping in the past year doesn't actually count."

Scully tilted her head so she could see him. "Okay...So what does that mean, Mulder?"

"I'm just saying...this is the first time, Scully...that we will actually be living in an apartment together...domestically...it just kind of hit me...", he smiled. "Its something I've always wanted from the moment I met you..."

"Mulder...that's not the first thing you thought of when you first met me!", she said, raising an eyebrow.

He slid another hand over to her left breast and squeezed both. "No...that wasn't my first thought," he said in a whisper.

Scully was smiling and she knew Mulder was as well. "But what I was saying is that...even though this isn't the right circumstance..."

"No it's not...", she said in a whisper.

"I just want you to know that this is what I've always wanted..."

He bent his head down and she tilted her head up for their lips to meet. "Me too..."

He leaned in further and the hammock broke. Mulder collapsed onto the floor onto his back with Scully on top of him. "Oh god, Mulder...", she said, scrambling to her feet.

Mulder was sprawled out on the tile floor of the patio with a wide smile on his face. "Ah...of course...", he laughed to himself. "Of course."

"Mulder...", she said, trying to help him up, but he pulled her down to where he was.

"You think this patio would hold up if we got busy on it?"

"Mulder!", she said, standing up quickly. "There are kids around here...this is a hotel as well as apartments...I want to blend in...not stand out or get put out, Mulder..."

"Dan Breakstone...", he said, getting up.

"What?"

"Dan Breakstone...my name," he said, pulling her into their new apartment. "And you are...hmmm..."

"You forgot already?", she teased.

"You forgot mine...Elizabeth," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. "Elizabeth Breakstone..._The _sexy Elizabeth Breakstone..."

Scully wrapped her arm around his neck and they deepened the kiss as Mulder walked her over to the bed. He tried to lay her down but she stiffened her legs against the bed and broke the kiss. "Mr. Breakstone...", she said, breathlessly. "I'm not that easy..."

"You're my wife...", he said, picking her up and laying her onto the bed. "I get to ravish you..."

Scully scrambled off the bed quickly, giggling as she ran into the bathroom. "I'd like to maybe take a walk on that boardwalk this morning on the beach...or maybe scuba dive...Mr. Breakstone...and maybe conduct our business a little later..."

Mulder followed her into the bathroom, slamming the door shut to trap her in there. "We have plenty of time for that...", he said with a flicker in his eyes.

Scully smirked and tilted her head to the side. "What about food...we need to buy some...What about clothes...We need new ones...We need to make an appearance as The Breakstone's...Mul...", she sighed. "Dan..."

"But first," he said, cornering her. "First...we need to take a shower to start the day..."

Mulder kissed her into her open mouth as she giggled. "Okay...But then we really do need to go outside, Mulder..."

"Alright...we will...", he said, yanking off his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Scully and Mulder bound down the steps of the apartment, down to the terrace that was dotted with potted tropical plants giving the terrace a more tropical feel. She smiled to herself as they walked hand in hand to the front office.

"Ah...the Breakstones," Duane Wagner said with a smile behind the counter. "Can I help you with something?"

Scully smiled up to the dark brown skinned man with tight black curly hair. A sign against the wall caught Scully's attention as Mulder talked with Duane. "You speak all four languages?", she said interrupting.

"Actually, we speak more than that," Duane smiled. "Not only do we speak English, Spanish, Creole and Kekchi Maya...", he said, pointing to the sign but we speak a little Chinese, Lebanese, a tiny bit of Arabic and of course, the Garífuna language."

Scully's arched both eyebrows. "That's quite impressive!"

"Whats...Garifuna?", Mulder asked.

Duane Wagner smiled. "You see...Belize is a mixture of races and cultures...our cultural history is that of the Mayans and then the Mestizo's...the mixed race children of the Spaniard's and Mayans and then you have the Garinagu people of Africa too who speak Garifuna and so here in Belize you have people of tri-racial ancestry or more like myself. My father comes from the Stann Creek district where alot of Garinagu people are from. He is Garinagu and my mother is Mayan and Arabic. My wife...," he said, gesturing for a thin middle eastern looking woman who was seated at her desk in an office just beyond the front counter."She is Lebanese, German and Hindi," he said proudly.

"Hello," she said, shaking their hands. "My name is Miladi. If you need anything please let us know."

"So you see...we have everything here in Belize," Duane smiled. "Then we have tourists and couples like yourselves who stay and so you will hear nearly every language spoken here..."

Mulder nodded. "Sounds like just the place for us...", he said, squeezing Scully's hand.

"Now what can we help you with...perhaps a map...or we can book you on a tour to see the Mayan ruins or maybe some caves or waterfalls?"

Scully could feel someone standing behind her. She swung around to see a young girl with straight black hair with dark brown skin. The girl was staring at Scully. "Hi...", Scully said, reaching out a hand. "What's your name..."

"Evelyn...", the dark eyed girl spoke.

"Well hello Evelyn...My name is..."

"Dana..." the child answered.

Scully's face drained of color. "Ah...actually its Elizabeth...Elizabeth Breakstone."

"They're watching you..."

Scully's mouth widened. "Who? Who's watching me?", she said as she glanced over to Mulder but he was still conversing with Duane. She then focused back on the small child she figured was no more than six years old.

"Who? Whose watching me?", Scully repeated.

"The ones from the sky...", the girl said pointedly.

Scully's throat was suddenly dry. "What...what do they want with me?", she whispered.

"They won't harm you...", the girl said. "They are The Watchers. They won't harm you..."

Miladi noticed Evelyn talking with Scully. "Evelyn...what are you doing? Go on and play with your sisters...", she said, pointing to a play room off from the office. "Sorry, " Miladi said shyly. "My daughter...she likes to talk...She gets it from her father."

Scully looked over to Duane who had Mulder trapped in a long conversation. She could tell Mulder was in need of rescuing. Scully slid her hand into Mulder's hand and Duane stopped speaking immediately. "Oh...I'm sorry...", Duane said, backing off. "Never leave a woman waiting...", he smiled. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"We won't," Scully said, pulling Mulder out of the office with her.

"God, Scully...you saved me...That man can talk...I thought he'd talk my ear off...", he sighed.

"Yeah...so can his daughter," she said, looking pale.

"What's wrong?", he said, as they walked on down Main street past various houses and a few tourists carting surfboards in their jeeps.

"She knew my name...my real name...", she said, turning to look at him.

Mulder could see the blue reflection of Scully's eyes matched the blue of the ocean just beyond his peripheral view. "How?"

"I don't know...", she sighed. "She said they're watching me...but she didn't say why...only that they wouldn't harm me...She called them The Watchers."

"The Watchers?", he said shaking his head.

"How did she know Mulder?"

"It doesn't matter Scully...," he said trying to comfort her as he held her close to him. "We need to speak to someone...A shaman...a priest...someone that can give us guidance...", he said, looking over Scully's shoulder to a Catholic church just beyond. "Come on...let's see what they say..."

"Mulder...this isn't something a priest can help us with," she said, pulling away.

Mulder slid his finger against her collarbone, lifting her cross necklace up with the tip of his finger. "Let's just see and if he can't...then we'll find someone else...but we need to know who these Shadow Watcher's are for once and for all..."

**Review's Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shadow People**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** **_**Shadow People**_** are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

Mulder walked hand in hand with Scully over the dirt road, kicking rocks as they went, avoiding mud puddles and moving out the way of cars that appeared out of the nowhere driving fast filled with tourists. The buildings were painted in bright blues or stark whites with a few tourist traps here and there but mainly she noticed the children playing along the side of the streets in full view of their parents. Her heart sank when she saw them and so she turned away, squeezing Mulder's hand tighter. He wrapped his arm around her waist and continued up the dirt path to the church. They finally reached the white plastered Roman Catholic church that had seen better days. An Indian woman dressed in a simple white dress smiled and beckoned them in. Scully immediately made the sign of the cross as she entered. A blond haired priest was startled by their entrance. "Welcome...", he said, shaking their hands.

"Father...", Scully said, nodding.

The priest noticed her gold cross necklace and nodded back. He turned to Mulder. "I'm Father Donnigan. How can I help you?"

"May we speak with you privately?", Mulder said, looking around, his paranoia kicking in.

The priest noticed the couples nervousness and so he gestured for them to follow him to his office. After they had settled down and had refused any refreshments, he crossed his arms, waiting for them to began.

Scully kept her eyes cast down as Mulder explained to the priest her recent sightings of the Shadow People and what the young girl had said a few minutes before."

"Ah," Father Donnigan nodded, looking them over.

Scully shot Mulder a look but she could see he was still hopeful.

"IF you ever came to our services you'd be surprised," the priest laughed. "Our church is a combination...a fusion of Catholicism and Mayan Shamanism...I was raised here though I was born in Germany, I'm an Army brat...and my parents moved here not long after so I'm used to it. But some are surprised," he said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Maria, the woman you met when you first came in...she can help you...She is a Mayan..."

They watched as he walked out into the sanctuary and Scully turned to Mulder. "He thinks we're nuts, Mulder..."

"If he did, he wouldn't be going to get Maria..."

"So now we're resorting to witch doctors?", she said in a whisper.

Maria along with Father Donnigan stepped back into the room and Maria made herself comfortable next to the priest's desk facing the couple. Then Father Donnigan began to speak to her in a language neither Mulder nor Scully could understand except for the occasional Spanish word or two thrown in. Maria nodded her head and looked concerned as she turned to Scully.

"You have been touched by them, have you not?", Maria asked.

Scully glanced over to Mulder. "In what way?", she asked sternly.

"They took you? You have a scar, a memory of them? Something happened to you?"

"Yes," Scully said, crossing her arms across her chest and taking on a serious tone.

"When did you start seeing them?"

"A few days ago..."

"Where?", Maria demanded.

"In Mexico, near Guatemala..."

Maria smiled. "It is not unusual to see them...You have basically come to their...how do I put this..._headquarters._..", she grinned. "They won't harm you...They are not the ones that took you..."

Scully could feel Mulder's eyes upon her but she kept her eyes straight ahead. Maria smiled over to Mulder and then back to Scully. "These observe...they can frighten you though...they can cause physical reactions..."

"Physical reactions?", Mulder asked.

"Fainting...seizures...weakness...vomiting...Its our reaction to them...to their closeness...If you are afraid or having emotional turmoil, they will become more visible. We, the Maya, have been aware of them from the beginning of time...We believe they have a doorway somewhere here in the Maya Mountains and all throughout the Maya world...Children often see them...but many of us have seen them too...", she said, looking at them both. "They're curious about you...There's something about you that has caught their attention."

Scully's face stiffened but she continued not to speak. Maria continued. "When they are done watching you, they will disappear...For them to appear so many times to you...there is something special about you..."

Mulder gripped his fist against his jeans but then smoothed out his hand, wiping it across his legs. "What would that be?"

"I get a maternal vibe about you...", Maria spoke slowly.

Scully gasped and turned towards Mulder, her eyes wide and tearful. Mulder swallowed hard. "Yes...How did y..."

"You are the mother of some one very special...", Maria continued.

"I should've warned you," Father Donnigan said, looking embarrassed. "Maria is psychic. A lot of people around here are...They're very spiritual...in tap with the greater beyond...It can be a little frightening but you'll get used to it the longer you stay..."

"Tell me more...", Scully said breaking her silence.

"They can track you...", she said, touching the back of her own neck. "But they are interested not only in your child...but in you...in you both...", she said, pointing at them. "When you leave Punta Gorda...you won't see them again...but they will be around while you are here because this is a hot spot...They are seen quite frequently in the skies or as shadow's here. Its like a doorway...Like I said...these aren't the ones that took you...they don't mean any harm. We are like ants to them and they watch our behavior and they are curious about you...for whatever reason...", she sighed. "Your child as well as you both are very special and they recognize that."

Mulder entwined his fingers with Scully's and he could see a single tear cascade down her cheek but she wiped it away before anyone could see it.

"Again...I apologize..."

"No need Father," Mulder said, as he watched Scully closely.

"The closer you are to a doorway...the more in tune the people are with their abilities," Donnigan explained. Don't be put off by it..."

Maria smiled warmly. "You'll be safe here...Alot of people come here to hide-out."

Mulder shot up out of his seat, yanking Scully up with him. "What did you say?", he said, looking down at the diminutive woman who had to look up to Scully.

"I said...you'll be safe here...", Maria continued to smile. "No one will harm you...You'll be going home in no time...Everything will work out...You have to find your own happiness for awhile...you both need to recharge for the fight ahead..."

Mulder turned to look at Scully and she too was in shock. "The fight?", Scully asked.

"Yes...When they come back...", the woman threw a brown finger up into the air. Maria turned to Father Donnigan. "Father, I've got more cleaning to do...Nice meeting you both...", she said, shaking their hands.

Both Mulder and Scully were speechless as they looked back towards Father Donnigan who looked concerned. "I hope she didn't scare you...because I'd love to have a little fresh blood here for mass this Sunday."

Mulder glanced over to Scully. She touched the cross on her neck and nodded. "I'll be there...it's been awhile since I was in church...My husband, Mul...Dan...he..."

"Sorry Father...the little lady is the believer..."

"Obviously, you have beliefs in other things. I respect that," he smiled. "I'll see you this sunday for mass, Mrs. Broadstone. "

"Breakstone," they both answered.

"Oh...sorry," the priest smiled. "Mrs. Breakstone. We have a total of three mass's. 9 a.m is the English version. 11 a.m is the service in Creole and the 1 o'clock service is in Spanish...so I guess I'll see you at 9..."

"Yes...You will...", she smiled, as she fingered the wedding ring she'd been sporting since they fled into Mexico, another part of their disguise.

"Okay great," he said, rising up.

"It's okay, we know our way out," Mulder said, reaching across the desk to shake the priest hand. "Thank You..."

"Not a problem...", he said with a wave as Mulder placed his hand on the nape of Scully's back and guided her out the office door and through the simple one room sanctuary to the breezy village beyond.

"So what do you think?", she said, stopping in her tracks and gazing up into his eyes.

"I believe her...", he said, pulling Scully's hand when he spotted a restaurant. "Come on, we can discuss it over a meal...I'm starved..."

"So am I..."

The restaurant was small and only a few stools at the counter were available. Mulder watched with amusement as Scully hopped up to the top of the bar stool. He on the other hand hated the stool. It made him look like a giant compared to everyone around him especially Scully and the moment he saw a table come available he made a beeline for it. The waitress barely had time to clean it before Mulder was making himself comfortable in the booth. The waitress gave Scully a look but she just smirked and sat down across from Mulder. "What can I get you too drink..."

"Do they have tropical daiquiri's here?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna drink a daiquiri Mulder?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "One daiquiri and a beer, please...", he said, as the waitress walked off. "I'll just steal some of yours..."

"Of course you will...", she said, rolling her eyes. "You know...that whole thing really freaked me out..."

"All the times we investigated psychics Scully," he said in a whisper. "Not even Clyde Brockman was this accurate...or interesting...If we weren't wanted right now...this place would be an X-File..."

"I agree..."

The waitress returned with a filled tray and their drinks. "What would you like to have?", she said, placing a plate of fried dough squares on the table. "Here are a few Fry Jacks...it's our bread," she explained. "And here are a few fried plantains for the table."

"Thank You...", Scully smiled as she and Mulder sampled both. "Ummm...So good..."

"I could get used to this...", he smirked. "I'd have to run laps on the beach daily..."

"You're already gonna do that...", she smiled.

"So then I can stuff myself silly with this good food then...", he said, chopping down on a Fry Jack.

The waitress smiled broadly. "What would you like to eat?"

"What would you recommend?", Scully returned.

"Our national dish is rice and beans...would you like chicken, shrimp, lobster, conch...whatever you like...", she said, handing them a menu.

Mulder fiddled with the menu a moment..."Shrimp for me...Scu...", he said, catching himself. "Ah-hem...Honey...?"

"Chicken please...", she said, smiling towards the waitress.

She wrote down their order and left the table. "We really need to practice these names...Its not like we went undercover that often and even in Mexico we'd switch names so fast, we couldn't keep up," she said in a whisper.

"We'll do that...we'll practice them...", he smiled. "Anyway...back to what we were talking about..."

Just then the waitress returned with a large bowl of rice with beans in a gravy and stewed lobster in a red tomato sauce piled high. Scully's food looked the same only with mounds of chicken. They were surprised at the size and amount of the food but the waitress wasn't done, she added a glass of chilled pineapple juice to the table as well. "Enjoy," she said, walking off.

"This is a lot of food...", he said, twirling the bowl around, taking it all in. He tasted the rice. "Scully, this is coconut rice..."

Scully smirked. "New country, Mulder...New experience...", she said, clanking her daiquiri with his beer.

"Yeah...that's the truth...", he said, delving into his bowl. "Omg, that's good...spicy but good..."

Scully ate a few bite fulls of her food as well. "This is truly delicious..."

A few minutes into their meal, Mulder looked up to find Scully staring off into space, her spoon a few inches from her lips as she chewed slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what Maria said...that's all...You said you believed her..."

"Yeah, I do...", he said, taking a sip of the pure naturally sweetened pineapple juice.

"Do you think they're watching me like she said because of William..."

"Well...she just confirmed what I had already said...with Doggett, Reyes and Skinner, Scully..."

"I hope you're both right," she said, playing with her food. "I think I'm full..."

"But you barely ate anything..."

"Its delicious...but I'm not really that hungry..."

"Scully, you're getting too skinny...", he worried. "Any more weight loss Scully and you'll look like a walking skeleton. Eat a little more for me, Please..."

"I've lost a few...", she sighed. "I'm not that bad...", she said, looking at the smirk on Mulder's face. "Okay," she conceded. "I'll eat a little more...This really is good," she said, taking another bite of her food. "Maybe we can get a doggy bag and I'll eat it later..."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "You need to keep your strength up, Scully. I'll force feed you if I have too!", he threatened.

Scully rolled her own eyes. "Okay, Mul...Shit!", she said under her breath. "Dan...Alright...I'll eat...to keep up my strength."

"Thank You," Mulder smiled as he watched her eat.

He watched until most of her food was eaten and she pushed the bowl away. He reached over and kissed her hand. "That's my girl...Stay strong for me..."

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shadow People**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** **_**Shadow People**_ **are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

Mulder flipped the channels in one hand as he kneaded Scully's small foot with the other. He settled on a basketball game since most of the channels were either British game shows or American man-hater shows he had never cared for. He glanced over to Scully asleep beside him on the couch, her feet propped up on to his lap as he loosely massaged her feet. He turned to glance over to her and smiled to himself as he watched her sleep, something he had always loved to do since they're first case together when she'd fallen asleep in their rental car. _You are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen,_ he thought to himself. Her copper colored hair was now past her shoulders, her face was angelic and he couldn't help watch her as he always did. He wanted to touch her but he knew the moment he did she'd wake up and glare at him so he didn't dare, instead he kneaded her small manicured feet loosely as he concentrated on the game, trying not to scream out loud at the ref's calls. Scully shifted, swinging her feet off his lap as she sat up suddenly, staring off into space. He stroked her back glancing at her for a second as he watched the game replay and then turned back to Scully.

"Awake yet?", he teased.

Scully struggled to focus as she shook her head dizzily. "Somethings not right...", she said, in a whisper.

Mulder turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

She stood up. "Someones out there!", she said, pointing towards the patio door.

Mulder grabbed up a gun that they both continued to carry, he walked over to the patio door and pointed his gun in stark black tropical night. The hotel's street lamps were lit along the connecting stairwells of the hotel and the patio's of each apartment as well as the terrace area below. Scully walked out onto the patio and pointed down. "Someones here!"

Mulder cocked his head to the side. It was as if she were in a trance but he followed with his eyes in the direction her finger was pointed and he was surprised to see a shadow of a figure standing not far from the street lamp. He couldn't make any features but the figure was motionless. Mulder lept down off the low lying patio to the terrace below, quickly running towards the figure with his gun pointed out but as he neared it, it suddenly disappeared. He turned around searching in the shadows with his gun pointed out trying to find it but it was gone. He looked up to where Scully was still standing motionless on the patio, not just staring down to him.

"Honey?", he said, glancing up towards her.

"What are you doing down there?", Scully said, puzzled.

Mulder's mouth gaped open. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?", she said, confused. She grabbed at her forehead and looked down at him. "Did you wake me up?"

Mulder could see a few people peering out their windows watching him and so he put his gun away. "I'm coming back up...Don't move...", he said, racing off to the stairwell on the opposite side of the building.

He walked up the stairwell and used his key to open the front door of their apartment. When he walked in he could see Scully was still standing on the patio. He rushed over to her and grabbed her arms, staring into her eyes. She pushed away from him. "What are you doing, Mulder?", she said, taken back.

"Come here," he said, pulling her by the arm into the apartment.

With his foot he slammed the patio door closed and then lead her to the couch, sitting her down. He knelt down in front of her and stared into her deep blue eyes. Scully stared back in confusion trying to figure out what Mulder was doing through his eyes, the way they always communicated. She could see fear there and she was concerned. She reached out and cupped his face. "Mulder...what's wrong?", she said, staring into his soulful hazel eyes.

Mulder laughed out-loud, looking at her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Scully...you don't know what just happened, do you?"

Scully frowned. "No, what?"

"You woke up and said someone was out there...I looked out and I saw it, Scully. A dark figure just standing there and you were pointing at it..."

Scully's hands fell down from Mulder's chin onto her lap. She shook her head and Mulder continued. "I jumped down and when I got close it disappeared. You don't remember any of this?"

"No," she said, shuddering.

Mulder knelt down on his knees and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Scully could feel a slight tremble rush through his body and so she wrapped her arms around him tighter as neither said a word.

Mulder lay back against the headboard scratching at the small tuff of hair on his chest as he flipped the channel with his other hand. He turned to glance over to Scully who was wearing one of his t-shirts, as she squinted to read a book under the lamp light. "Mulder...", she said, breaking the silence. "Can you hand me my reading glasses?", she said, glancing up; she was surprised to see him watching her. She smiled shyly. "Please!"

A smile crossed his lips and he sung his long legs off the bed, standing up naked, he grabbed up his boxers and slowly put them on. Scully watched him and Mulder turned around and winked. "Mulder, have I ever told you how much I loved your ass?", she said quietly.

"You don't love it more than I love yours," he said with an eye wiggle.

He then bent down searching through Scully's bag. He found her glasses and the letters from her mother Skinner had given her, unopened. "Scully?", he said, holding the stack in his hand.

Scully huffed at the sight of them. "I just...I'm just afraid of what she'll say...", she said, looking back at him. "Ever since William...", she said shaking her head. "Things weren't the same between us...and then I ran off with you...I know she's disappointed in me and I just didn't want to read it...that's all...", she sighed.

Mulder sat back down, the stack still in his hands. "Maybe she'll understand...this is _your_ mom, Scully and she's been supportive all this time. Even with you falling in love with a fuck-up like me..."

Scully smiled and touched his hand. "Your not a fuck-up, Mulder...Come on..."

"Your mom...She may be hurt and a little disappointed but its something you have to face..."

Scully snatched the stack out of his hands and weighed them in her own. "I can handle it, Mulder. I'm tough.", she said as an affirmation.

"That I absolutely agree with...", he said, drawing her in closer.

"Okay," she breathed hard, tearing into the letters.

"**_Dana,_**

**_I've missed you more than I could ever tell you. I pick up the phone to call you and you're not there. I want you to know that I'm not angry with you, though I don't know all of your reasons, I know that you could not go another day without Mulder. I know that Fox's death would have killed you as well. I know that it pained you more than I could ever know to have given up William and though it hurt me to my heart, I know you had your reasons, reasons that I nor your brothers may ever understand. I know your life is with Fox. I know it has to be and always will be and I don't fault you for that. I would've done the same thing for your father. I miss you Dana, you are my only daughter left and I miss our lunch dates, I miss talking with you. The holidays were sad this year without you, I even miss our occasional argument_**."

Scully burst out into tears, handing the letter off to Mulder. She kept her head turned away from him as he rubbed her back and spoke to her soothingly. "Its okay...you'll see her again soon...I promise..."

She turned back to face him and buried her head in the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes. "You read it...I don't think I can..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. Mulder swallowed hard. "Where were you?"

Scully pointed to the section she had left off and closed her eyes again, stilling her breathing. She straightened her face and waited for him to read it out-loud. "I miss you all. I miss you Dana, I miss Fox and I miss William. I just want my family back," Mulder said as his own eyes misted up.

Scully's tears began to flow heavier and her breathing became ragged as she tried to swallow down her cries. "I can stop, Scully...I don't need to finish..."

"I can handle it," she said, wiping her tears.

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay...

"**_I am not trying to hurt or worry you, Dana. That's not why I wrote this. Skinner said he'd deliver it to you both as soon as he knew you made it out of the country and knew where you both were. Bill and Charles packed up your apartment. Everything is in storage along with Fox's belongings for when you come back. I'm sure you know that they are both furious, especially Bill, I guess that goes without saying. I just want you both back home safely. We love you...take care of him Dana and please take care of yourself. I'll be here when you return._**

**_Love, Mom_**"

Mulder placed the letter down on the bed. "You want me to read another one?", he said, looking over the stack.

Scully's face was flushed and puffy as she continued to wipe away her tears. She reached over to the night stand and grabbed a tissue, wiping her face. Mulder layered kisses along the side of her chin as she stilled her cries and shaking. She reached out and touched teach letter as if she were touching her family members and she could tell from the penmanship that one other letter was from her mother and the other two were from Bill and Charles. "No...We'll save that for another day...", she sighed. "I've had enough excitement, haven't you?"

Mulder nodded yes. "Let's get some sleep...", he said, tossing the letters into the nightstand drawer next to his side of the bed.

Scully tossed her book onto her nightstand and reached over and switched off the lamp. She turned and then kissed Mulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Get some sleep...", he said quietly.

Scully turned facing the nightstand and stuffing a pillow under her neck. Mulder spooned up behind her, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled in against him and sighed and then closed her eyes.

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shadow People**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** **_**Shadow People**_ **are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

Scully separated their dirty clothes into laundry baskets. From the large picture window, she could see Mulder running on the beach in a t-shirt and shorts. His dark skin was now a darker brown and his hair was matted to his head. He looked glorious running in the coolness of the morning against the backdrop of the white sand, palm trees and blue expanse of ocean. Scully plopped down on the bed, waiting for him to return so she could add his sweaty clothes to the pile of soiled clothes destined for the washing machine. It was better to wait on him so she could wash it all together rather than have his sweaty garments marinate and stink up the apartment, she reasoned. She sat there a moment and then curiosity got the better of her and so she padded her way over to Mulder's nightstand. She took out the letters and then sat down on the sofa. She breathed deeply and then tore open Charles letter:

"_**Dear Dana,**_

_** What the hell are you thinking? I know you didn't expect that from me but I'm worried about you, big sis. I only want the best for you. What about your career? You'll be a fugitive, Dana. I know you've thought about that but I can't help but feel a little hurt. I know we haven't seen each other that much in the past few years and I feel bad about that. I don't know if I'll get to see you again and it hurts, Dana. It hurts that you didn't think you could turn to me. I don't mean to hurt you in any way. I know this is between you and Mulder. I know you love him and I know he's the father of your son. Let me just say this...I know its a few months too late but...The boys are in high school now, soon to leave the nest. Jill and I would've gladly taken William had we known. I know you have your reasons but I'm your brother. And whatever situation you and Mulder were/are in, I would be there for you. I still am. If you showed up at my door step right now, I would take you both in. I love you sis. Don't be gone long. Mom is worried about you. Bill...well, he's Bill...He went ballistic when he found out.. Just do what you need too so you can get home.**_

Scully shook her head and sighed deeply. Her face was red but she quickly wiped away her tears. She moved on to the next letter.

_**"Dana,**_

_** What can I say? What do you want me to say? I'm in shock. Purely in shock that you ran with him. I would've never thought this would happen to you. I never thought you'd throw your career and your life away for him. It doesn't matter to me the reasons he's in trouble or what the situation was. You have just gone from a being a doctor and an FBI Agent to a fugitive. What would dad think of this? Do you know how that makes us all feel?**_

Scully gasped out-loud. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to silence the cries that were rumbling from deep within her throat. She hadn't noticed that Mulder had come in and was standing at the doorway, sweating with a towel around his shoulders watching her silently.

_**I know you love the son-of-a-bitch, I know you do. But dammit, what about reason, Dana? Would he have given up everything for you? Would he? What about your son? You didn't even tell us that you gave him up for adoption. Mom told us. How do you think that makes us feel that you didn't consider us let alone tell us? No, I know it's between you and that fucking ass hole you fell in love with but dammit, you're my kid sister! And the baby was my little nephew!**_ _**I didn't say anything about you giving up William a few months ago but right now its all flowing out of my pen and I can't help it.**_ _**I'm sorry but I'm pissed right now! Mom called us to tell us you ran with him...that's how we found out...through mom! How could you do something so impulsive? Or was this planned? Look, I love you, you know that. If its sounds like I'm coming down hard on you its only because I want the best for you, always have. Things aren't too bad yet, you can still come back home. Think about it Dana. I know you love him. But is this all worth it? Is this one man worth all this? Look, I love you and I just want you back home safe. I don't want it to be years before I see you again. I don't want to see you locked up in prison either. That would kill me and that would kill mom, do you know that? Look, I love you kid...Be safe and just think this out...Okay?**_

_** Love Bill"**_

Scully glanced up to see Mulder watching her. Her eyes closed and she continued to shake her head. "Mulder...I hurt them so much...", she sighed. "I only thought about us...I never knew they would be so hurt by all this."

"You can still go back, Scully...", he said, walking over to her.

"No," she said fiercely. "I love them but Mulder...I can't go through not knowing where you are again. Not seeing you...I went through so much in the past three years with the pregnancy and your death and then having you back just to lose you again for almost a year, worrying about you until I was nearly sick to my stomach. And then with all that was happening with William...", she sighed. "And realizing that I'd lost everything that was important to me all at once...you and William...", she gulped. "What kept me from not losing my mind when you were gone was knowing that I had him. What kept me going when I didn't have him anymore was knowing you were out there somewhere..."

Mulder touched her cheek and wrapped her into his arms, squeezing her hard. "I need you with me so we can find him again, Mulder...I can't go on trying to pretend that in a few years things will be fine...I know now that it won't be," she said, pulling back to look up into his sullen eyes. "Without you I can't breathe," she said as her chest heaved heavily.

"Oh god," he said, as tears streaked down his face. He wrapped his arms around her again. "I can't breathe without you either, Scully. God, I need you more than life itself," he said as his body shook as he clamped down on his lips trying to suppress his own cries.

"I love them but they don't understand, " she said as her head was buried into his sweaty chest. "They don't understand our struggle, they don't understand how special our son is...or what we're up against. The only one that can is you and I could never pretend that isn't the case..."

"I love you so much, Scully," he said, drawing her into a near vice grip as his tears continued to fall.

"I know you do...and I love you...", she sighed. "I have to believe it'll all work out in the end."

Mulder nodded and then kissed the top of her head. "We have each other Scully. That's all I need," he said, gulping back his tears. "And our son...without you...I'd..."

"I know...", she said, soothingly, as she kissed his forehead. "I know...Ssshh...I'd never leave you, Mulder, you have to know that. It would be cutting off my other half...You are my protector, my lover, my comfort, my everything..."

Mulder closed his eyes and then opened them. "You are mine as well..."

"Go get in the shower and get these smelling clothes off," she smiled, tracing a finger over his chin.

Mulder grabbed her palm and rested it against his face, feeling her soft warmth. He then kissed the inside of her palm. "Okay...", he tried to smile as he turned and headed for the bathroom.

Scully stood there a moment listening to the water turn on and then turned back to the letters. She stuffed each one back into the envelope and the moved on to the very last one from her mom.

_**"Dana,**_

_** Skinner said you and Fox are safe and I am so happy...so happy! He said he'd see you soon and take the letters to you. I wish I had more but thought that maybe someone would read them if they came in here and I didn't want to give anything away to the enemy. I wrote this as soon as I heard from Skinner. He'll update me in person as soon as he sees you both. I hope your both well. I hope your eating and that you know how very much loved and missed you both are. Your brothers both told me to let you know that they miss you and that a year is too long already. We all want you both to come home soon. I love you both very much! Take good care of yourself and Fox, Dana. God will work things out. I believe that. I pray for your safe return daily. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Hug and Kisses...**_

_**Love You So Much,**_

_** Mom"**_

This time Scully's smile greeted Mulder as he exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist as he toweled off his scalp. "A good letter?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Mom said she loved us both and she hopes we come back soon. And of course she wants to make sure that we're eating...", she smiled.

Mulder smiled back. "I wish I could tell her that I'll do my best to keep her daughter safe and well fed until we return."

"I promise I'll eat...", Scully smiled. "But right now, we need to do some laundry."

Mulder smirked and Scully rolled her eyes. "There's magazines and a Wagner family gift shop right downstairs so I'm sure you can find something to do."

"I hope they have sunflower seeds...I really could use some," he said, slipping on his boxers and jeans.

He then slipped on a t-shirt and sandals as Scully gathered up their laundry, handing it off to Mulder as she closed the apartment door. They walked down the stairwell to the terrace below and made their way through the tropical plants to the laundry room and Scully began the laundry as Mulder drifted next door to the Gift shop. He came back a few minutes later and plopped down in one of the chairs with sunflower seeds, a magazine, and some coconut candy for Scully to try.

Scully stood by the large washers in a row with her arms crossed in front of her giving Mulder a nasty look. He looked up guiltily. "Scul...Honey, do you really want _me_ to wash our clothes?", he smirked.

"I'd call you a sexist pig, _Dan_, ", she said, stressing his alias. "But the label doesn't exactly fit," she said, glaring at him. "Though I can come up with a different label...like horses ass..."

He smirked again and chuckled to himself. Scully shot him one of her razor looks but then came to sit down next to him, elbowing him in his side.

"Awl...", he yelped, as he rubbed his ribs. "And to think I bought you a coconut candy," he said, handing it to her.

She looked it over and then opened the package. "Umm...Really good," she said, rocking and swinging her arms like a little kid.

Mulder shook his head and then popped a sunflower seed into his mouth, spitting it out onto the floor. "Dan," Scully said, looking at Mulder. "At least shoot it into the garbage can..."

Mulder sighed and then lazily stood up and grabbed the small garbage can to spit his seeds into. Out of the corner of Scully's eye she could see a small little girl peering into the laundry room with a bunch of other little girls surrounding her. "Hi, Evelyn," Scully smiled.

"Hi, Mrs...?", the little girl questioned as she twirled around in a circle watching her dress rise with the waft of air.

"Mrs. Breakstone," Scully answered. "And who are they?", she said, as the other little girls stared in at them.

"These are my sisters...", Evelyn said.

"Evelyn, who are you talking too?", an older girl of about ten asked as she pushed past the others and peered in at Mulder and Scully.

"I'm Mrs. Breakstone and this is my husband," Scully answered.

"They're nice," Evelyn smiled.

The older sister, Kay, who looked more middle eastern like their mother, looked the couple over carefully. "You're on vacation or you live here now?", the girl asked in perfect English.

"Ah, we live here now...in the apartments," Scully smiled.

Mulder smiled in between spitting seeds. The older sister seemed to approve but stepped outside with her other sisters still within reach and eyesight of Evelyn. Evelyn continued twirling around and getting closer and closer to the former agents. There was something on the back of Evelyn's neck that caught Scully's attention and she covered her mouth briefly and then nudged Mulder and pointed to the back of her own neck. Mulder could see it, a tiny scar that indicated an implant.

"What happened at the back of your neck?", Scully asked.

Mulder shot her a look letting her know that she was violating one of their rules while on the run. Scully was to do no doctoring which was as difficult for her as it was to stop breathing. Being a doctor was in her nature but it was also a trait that could expose their identity and so she had to surpress her natural inclination to doctor.

Evelyn stopped spinning and looked at them. "The same as you...", she said, in her small voice. "They pinched me there..."

"Do you see them...the ones thats watching me?", Scully said in a low voice but Kay had turned to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, I see them too...They told me your name...", she said hopping on one foot and twisting around on a chair.

"Do you know what they want with us?", Scully asked swallowing hard.

Evelyn nodded. "You have kids?"

Scully glanced over to Mulder. "No", she said sadly.

"What about the little girl?", Evelyn said confused.

"What little girl?", Scully said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your little girl," she said, jumping down from the chairs.

Scully went to say something but she closed her mouth. She glanced over to Mulder who had dropped his seeds on the ground and was staring at Evelyn.

"Wha...Wha...", Scully stuttered. "What's her name?"

"Emily...", Evelyn screamed loudly.

"SHUT UP EVELYN," Kay said from the doorway. "God, you are so weird!"

"No, I'm not!", Evelyn screamed back.

"You are too! They said they have NO kids. Sorry...she's weird like that...", Kay said, twirling her finger by the side of her head, gesturing that Evelyn was crazy.

"Well...", Scully said trying to gain Evelyns attention. "What's the other name?"

"The little boy...," Evelyn smiled brightly. "He looks like you," she said, pointing to Scully. "He has your funny hair," she laughed.

Mulder smiled despite himself and clasped Scully's hand. He could tell she was having trouble breathing and so he squeezed her hand tighter and she let out the breath she was holding.

"You see them? How?"

"She's in heaven with Jesus...", Evelyn said resuming her twirling and twisting about. "The little boy...He can hear me and he can hear you...", she sighed. "You can hear him..."

Scully looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn jumped up and down excitedly while clapping her hands. "Where is he? Can I see him?",

Scully's face reddened and there was a far off look in her eyes as she watched the young child jump about happily. She never answered but Evelyn was on to other things. A few tourist kids ran up to the laundry room door and were chatting with Kay. Evelyn stopped in her tracks and watched them. Kay turned to her younger sister. "Come on Evie, let's go play...", she said

Evelyn smiled and then turned to wave back to Mulder and Scully after receiving the green-light for her to play with the rest of the kids. Mulder recognized immediately that she was the black sheep amongst her sisters, he could relate. After the children had gone, they were left alone in the laundry room with the t.v hanging down from the ceiling broadcasting CNN on low. Neither of them knew what to say and so they sat there stunned for a few moments.

"Proof...", he huffed. "We chose the wrong place to work, Scully..."

"Forget that, Mulder," she said, turning to him, looking as if he were the biggest idiot. "Mulder!", she said, exhaustively.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head in the crook of his arm. Not a word more was spoken until the buzzard went off and Scully stood up to remove the load and add it to the dryer. She turned to look at him and they're eyes locked for a moment, and then she moved over to load the dryer and then add another load to the washing machine.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shadow People**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 1 yr after Mulder and Scully flee after he escapes prison.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not Profit.**

*** **_**Shadow People**_ **are a real Paranormal phenomenon in recent years that people are reporting to see. There is a debate as to what they are. This story is based off an actual Shadow Person sighting.**

It had been some time since Scully had been to church. She had so much to confess and she needed the forgiveness, she reasoned. She stood in the mirror staring at her reflection. She was barely recognizable. The sun had turned her once copper colored hair a bright orange and she had a few more freckles than she once did. She was thinner than she once was and a few worry lines had crept into her face but she could still the same woman she once was hidden in the foreground. She lathered her body in sunblock the way she once lathered it in expensive french creams. She sighed and turned to the full length mirror attached to the inside of the bathroom door. Her nice dresses were now gone, her business suits were all stored away somewhere near her mom's home. The dress was new, a light blue sundress since she tried to stay away from reds and yellows that would clash with her new orange hair. She was grateful at least that she didn't stand out amongst the tourists and other visitors that came by plane or boat, there was a usually a red head or two thrown in from Ireland or England and so she felt less self-conscious.

She opened the bathroom door and walked over to the patio where Mulder was swinging in the newly reinforced hammock swing. She kissed his forehead and he tried to grab her to sit down on him again but she refused. "Mulder, one fall was one too many..."

"Duane reinforced it, Scully...It was my weight, it certainly wasn't yours..."

Scully rolled her eyes. "You're a charmer, you know that?"

Mulder smirked. "You going to church?"

"Yes...I promised I would...", she said, sitting down on a lounge chair looking out at the ocean beyond. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm resting my weary bones...", he smiled. "We've hiked, we've scuba dived, we've toured the Mayan ruins...which by the way I saw hieroglyphs that were shaped like UFOs."

Scully yawned. "Am I boring you?", Mulder asked.

"Not at all...I'm exhausted that's all...I was being dragged by a giant 6 ft tall kid all over the place...So, I'm a little tired..."

Mulder grabbed up a glass of orange juice and took a sip. "You don't have to go."

"Mulder, if my mother found out there was a Catholic church here and I didn't attend, she'd kill me!", she smiled.

"What about your husband?", he smirked. "What about staying here with your husband."

She stood up and whispered in his ear. "When I get one!", and turned to walk off but Mulder grabbed her hand.

"Scully...I...I already feel like I've been your husband for a very long time, you know that don't you? And I will be your husband one day when all this is over...when we've figured out how to stop colonization and we have our son back."

Scully bent down over him."You're like mold, Mulder...I can't ever get rid of you," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips. "See you when I get back..."

"Okay," he smiled as she closed the door, walking quickly through the apartment and out the front door.

"Mold?", he said out-loud.

Scully made her way along Main Street. No shops were opened that early in the morning except for a fews restaurant and the Wagner's Family grocery store. The streets were empty except for a person or two that seemed to be heading in the same direction she was headed. She finally reached the church and a stray dog was standing near the opening. He scampered off when he saw her approach. He looked hungry and frightened and if it weren't for Maria speaking to her, she would've tried to lure him to her so she could feed him, with what, she wasn't sure. But Maria had smiled and welcomed her into the church. Scully made the sign of the cross and entered the one room church. She glanced around the large sanctuary that had a multicultural decor representing the various cultures of Belize. Paintings of traditional Garifuna people were on one wall with paintings of Mayans on the other. She scanned the crowds of people and some were dressed in what Scully thought of as traditional African clothes. Others were dressed casually in loose fitting clothing. There were several Europeans, Americans, Chinese and Arabs and she nodded to them but then she spotted the Wagner Family and walked over to them. Evelyn grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where she was seated by the end of the aisle. Scully smiled to both Mr. and Mrs. Wagner and they were delighted to see her attend the English service with them. Quickly the rest of the congregants had quickly filled up the rest of the church.

Father Donnigan walked up to Scully to shake her hand. "Glad to see you. I see your husband didn't join you..."

"No," she said, shyly. "He told you he wouldn't."

"Yes, he did," Father Donnigan nodded. "Well welcome. I'm sure this will be quite different for you. You were raised Catholic, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was...all my life," she said, touching her necklace.

"This will be very different from what you're used too," he smiled. "We combine everything here..."

"I look forward to it," she said, as Evelyn continued to hold her hand.

She gripped her hand and smiled down to the small child but was startled when there was a group of black men began drumming as they entered the sanctuary. She looked up to see a few older black women standing next to Father Donnigan near a row of mic's and began to sing in a language that Scully knew had to be the Garifuna language. Everyone stood up and Scully followed as they danced in place. As the drums played, the women sang out and a row of Garinfuna women walking in a line came from the back holding baskets of food from what Scully could see. The women sang and dance as they walked towards the front and handed each basket to Maria who placed it on a large platform below the podium where Father Donnigan was standing dressed in a long priestly robe. Each item was added and when the offerings were placed, the drummers drummed the dancers out towards their seats. Then Maria stood up and gestured to an older Mayan man who lit something in a bowl, whatever it was Scully couldn't tell. Then there was a row of Mayan girls who brought out similar offerings which were placed on the opposite side of the large platform. When the man had finished smudging the area and reciting a Mayan prayer, Father Donnigan stepped up to the podium to perform the Catholic prayers.

Scully glanced over to Evelyn who was watching her closely. She smiled and squeezed the young girls hand and then let it go as they both made the sign of the cross.

"Mulder...you should've been there," she smiled as she walked in.

She glanced around, Mulder wasn't in the small apartment. She glanced out the large picture window to the patio and it was empty as well. She looked into the bathroom and there was no sign of Mulder and so she rushed down the steps to the terrace as her heart began to pound. She looked around calmly, walking past the laundry room until she came upon the Wagner Family gift shop. She ducked her head in and there was no one in there but the employees. "Have you seen?"

A young dark skinned woman smiled. "Your husband...Ah...he was here...buying sunflower seeds."

"How long ago was that?", she said, nervously.

"A half hour," the woman smiled.

"Thanks," Scully said, rushing out quickly and looking up and down main street.

She walked on towards the park in the center of town and that's when she spotted him staring up at the blue clock tower. "Mulder!", she said, racing over to him.

Mulder looked startled. "Oh hey, Scully...What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she said baffled.

He kissed her on her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't scare you did I?"

"Yes you did," she said, crossing her arms, her face staunch as her eyes darted around. "You worried me when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry...I...just went for a walk...", he said, pulling her over to sit on the grass underneath a tree.

Scully leaned against the tree but it hurt her back so Mulder had her sit on his lap. The town square was pretty much empty and only a few people were noticeable from the various shops that lined the square. "Scully...How long do you think it'll take before we get back home?"

Scully was surprised. "You sound homesick..."

"I am," he sighed against her ear. "I know we haven't been here long and I'm grateful for Monica for setting this up for us and I know we can do it, it's just that...I miss a lot of our old lives, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, pressing the side of her face against his. "I miss a lot...I should be grateful but I'm sad as well..."

"I know what you mean," he said, moving the long strands of sun-dyed orange hair and kissing her neck, which made her giggle.

"I miss going to work everyday...we're both workaholics, Mulder...now I feel like we're on permanent vacation and we may go mad if we don't find something to do soon."

"I could become a male stripper..."

Scully smiled a wide beautiful smile and moved up so she could twist her head to look at him. "I don't want to share what I got with anyone..."

"Not even a peek?", he smiled.

"NO!", she said, leaning back against him. "I'm selfish..."

"So am I...", he said, hugging her.

"I miss my mom especially, I miss _my_ coffee...it's not the same here," she sighed. "I miss waking up to you in _my_ bed...I miss your couch..."

Mulder smiled against her ear. "I miss my couch too...It held a lot of memories..."

Scully chuckled. "Yeah it did...", she smiled. "I miss the cold...can you believe it? I miss D.C."

"Really?"

"That's where I met you, Mulder...Where I was proud to be an FBI agent. It's where I was raising our child...where everything important happened in my life..."

"I want to go back as close as we can while hidden in the boonies somewhere...but as close to home as possible...I've lived out-west..."

"Mexico and now Belize..."

"And I think somewhere in either Virginia or West Virginia will be where we should settle next...", he sighed.

"You don't think that's like living in the FBI's backyard, Mulder?"

Mulder chuckled. "Of course it is...But I think we can do it...but you need to get cleared of all charges and maybe get back in to medicine...I want that for you..."

"What about you, Mulder?"

"I could live in a closet as long as you came home to me, Scully. It doesn't matter, I just need to be with you..."

Scully laced her hand in his as he held her on his lap. "It won't be long...and we'll be back, Mulder...and like Maria said, they want follow us there..._The Shadow Peopl_e...not like here...this place is mystical...a doorway like Maria said...and she's right, we need to rest because when we get back we'll be under more stress afraid that any moment they'll catch us and it'll be over."

"We're under stress here too..."

"Not as much...this is so far away, Mulder. We could probably live our entire lives out here if we wanted...well if..."

"If it weren't for the end date in the near future. The main reason we need to return is that we need to find Will..."

"I am grateful to be here but I don't think I could live here for longer than a year. I think we'd both go crazy."

"Both instead of just me," he laughed.

"Well, my family thinks I've lost my mind for following you into the murkiness. Little do they know I would follow you anywhere..."

Mulder was stunned for a second but he quickly stood up and lifted Scully up throwing her over his shoulder as she yelped. He ran with her dangling down over his back as he struggled not to drop her. Scully was too busy laughing to notice. He put her down when he made it up to their apartment door, breathing heavily. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and opened their apartment door. The moment the door closed they were clawing at each other, tossing clothes to the floor as they tripped and stumbled over to the bed. Mulder crushed his lips onto hers and quickly removed her bra and white laced underwear and then hovered over her as she looked up at him with desire in her eyes. He smiled as his hands roamed over her body and then he leaned down giving her a quick kiss.

Scully awoke to Mulder lacing her neck with kisses. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I love you..."

"I love you too...", she smiled.

"Come on," he said, yanking her naked body out of the bed.

He tossed her the clothes she'd discarded on the floor. She didn't bother putting on a bra or underwear and Mulder too went commando, sliding his jeans on. He didn't bother with a shirt which Scully appreciated and so they both slipped on sandals and Mulder lead her down the steps in the dark to the beach. They sat down on the sand as Scully sat beside him and he layered her with even more kisses. The cool winds chilled them but Mulder had wrapped her into his thick meaty arms warming her with his heat. "Scully...I mean...Elizabeth Breakstone...formerly known as the enigmatic Dr. Dana Katherine Scully, the most gorgeous woman in the world..."

Scully smirked and shook her head. "Not hardly..."

"I beg to differ...", he answered. "I am grateful that you came with me...I hope you know what that meant to me...You have not only given me a beautiful son, but you are the most important person in my entire life, you are the love of this life and the next...and no matter what happens in the future, Scully, I give you my undying love and gratitude...words would never be enough to show you what you mean to me."

Scully blushed shyly but Mulder lifted her chin so he could gaze into her bright baby blues. "I'll never stop telling you either..."

"Mulder, I...", she said, stopping mid-sentence as she stared at a dark shadow a few yards away on the beach.

Mulder turned to look in the direction of the shadow and he saw it too. A few minutes later the shadow disappeared. "That's a reminder to us Scully that though we're living right now in paradise, the end is near...and we have to get rested up so we can fight their return."

"I agree Mulder," she said, gripping his hand.

"Are you afraid of them now?"

Scully looked over to where the shadow had been. "No...I'm no longer afraid of them or anything else. No, I'm more determined! Determined to get back to our lives, back to our son, and back to fighting against them...I'm determined more than ever!"

**The End**

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


End file.
